


Four Words

by desperationandgin



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperationandgin/pseuds/desperationandgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt makes Jane an offer she can't (and doesn't want to) refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Words

She has to get up and go to work. It’s not something she wants to do, not today, not when it’s just going over her tattoos with Patterson to see if anything jumps out at her, but Jane feels like she needs to. She needs to be useful, even if she’s part of the team and is just as valuable in the field, she still feels like she needs to contribute more, do more to help. So, she’s getting up, leaving her bed on a Saturday morning at eight because if she wants to get coffee she needs to be out of the door by 8:44, and she doesn’t understand why Patterson couldn’t schedule this at any other time in the day. Instead, Jane has to leave the warmth of the bed, sheets sliding away from tattooed skin as she sits on the edge and stretches her arms above her head.

“Where you goin’?”

His voice is always a low rumble, but this way, low and gravelly with sleep, she loves how rough it is, his first sounds of the morning.

“To meet Patterson, she wants to go over my tattoos. She thinks we may tap into yet another language I could know.” Jane shrugs a shoulder and shifts to get up when one of Kurt’s hands reaches out to wrap around her wrist.

“Patterson set this up?”

When Jane shifts to look at him, she nods in confirmation. “It’s not a big deal. Just a couple hours, she said.”

“Who approved it?”

Now, she moves back onto the bed. “…I don’t know. She asked me last night before I went to the locker room. Is…is this a problem?” She has no idea if they should have gone to Mayfair first or even Kurt for all the questions he’s asking.

His face is stoic as he pushes himself up, unable to help the once over he gives her body before looking at her face again, jaw tightening a little, tense. “Look. As your agent in charge, Jane…”

He trails off and she waits for it, waits for him to tell her why he seems so wound up about this. And then she’s suddenly on her back, faster than she thought was possible, letting out a soft sound of surprise.

“….I think I’m gonna go above Patterson’s head and instruct you to stay right here. All day. With me.”

Jane’s pinned, her hands on either side of her head, though she could move easily if she wanted to. Finally there’s a break in his act, his smile making the corners of his eyes wrinkle. It makes her laugh in turn, and she raises her eyebrows. “Is that so? You’re ‘instructing’ me?”

“You gonna go against my direct order?”

“What if I do?” It’s a challenge, one he answers by kissing her deeply. Not exactly a punishment, but she’ll take it as her arms are free to wind around his neck and keep him close.

“All we get is this, really,” he says once his lips break from hers. “I’m not giving it up. Tattoos’ll still be there on Monday. Anyway, maybe I have my own exploring I’ve been meaning to get to.”

Jane bites at her bottom lip to tamp down a growing smile, one of affection for him, mixed with complete awe that this man, the one who goes toe to toe with terrorists and armed psychopaths is right here, hovering over her, bending now to kiss across her chest even as his lips curve into a smile of his own. “Well then, don’t let it ever be said that I disobey direct orders from my superiors.”

His chuckle is low and vibrates against her chest as he slowly kisses around the curve of a breast, tracing the tattoos there with his tongue before angling upward to circle a nipple, teasing until it’s a hard peak and he can take it between his lips. His hand moves to the other breast, cupping the weight of it, thumb doing its due diligence in making sure that nipple doesn’t feel neglected. Then he switches mouth and hand for equal attention all around, only satisfied when he hears her quiet gasp of approval as her back arches and she presses into his touch. He could do this part for hours, dote on that soft skin near her heart, but eventually he’s drawn elsewhere, mouth trailing a warm path down her torso, stopping every now and again to trace the lines of different tattoos, his lips memorizing the patterns decorating her body. She’s more than just cases and leads to him; these tattoos are a part of her, a part of Jane’s life, and for as much as he and the others rely on them in the office, he needs her to see she’s more than that. At least to him she is; to him she’s what he wants, has all those things he’d been too picky about, the ones that made his sister call him _choosy_. Her laugh is perfect, the way one corner of her mouth tilts up when she’s being coy. Her feet are never cold, she lets him hold onto her the nights they have a bad case that hits too close to home. She doesn’t ask about his day because she _knows_ his day, and she doesn’t push him to talk because she gets it, what it is to be silent. Her lips are soft, her eyes are perfect, and her heart is even better. Whoever she was, whatever happened to her, she’s decided to be Jane, _his_ Jane with compassion for victims in one breath and vengeance toward their aggressors in the other. And he’s so damn in love with her, he hasn’t even figured out how to say it yet. So, he shows her now as his lips graze her hip bone and his nose nuzzles at her skin while settling between her thighs.

“You’re pitching a very convincing argument for staying in bed,” Jane can’t help but quip, sitting up on her elbows just enough to be able to see his eyes.

“Well, I always did like due diligence,” he replies before parting legs that go easily. Bending, he kisses across her inner thighs, those tattoos getting the most attention before he makes his way to the heat of her, parting her with his tongue and dragging it, relishing the long groan he pulls from her mouth when he does. With one hand he holds her open, but there’s nothing rushed about what he’s doing, no reason to take her to the point of no return just yet. Kurt takes his time, tongue dipping into her, then out, circling her clit but not firmly, not yet. Every sound she makes is encouragement though, testing his resolve and need to make her twist in the sheets. There’s a subtle rocking against him, her hands at his shoulders as she tenses, then relaxes, pleasure building in slow increments. His tongue passes over her, teasing again and again, waiting for it, waiting for the moment he knows will come if he’s just patient enough. One hand slips down, a finger curving and sliding into her, stroking to find that spot he knows will undo her.

A hand shoots into his hair, holding on tightly as she cries out and tries to keep him in place, guiding him toward where she needs him to be, struggling to come up with the right words as her toes curl and she begins whimpering. “ _Kurt_ …”

All she has to do is say his name that way and he’s done for, all thoughts of taking his time and drawing this out completely dropping. He isn’t sure how he’s supposed to deny her anything when she does that, and he adds another finger before his tongue finds its way back up, stroking intently when he’s not sucking, moving his mouth and fingers in tandem. He needs to feel her this way, needs to know that because of him, she gets to feel something good, something amazing, when he knows, _he knows_ that years of her life weren’t, that the first weeks and months out of that bag they found her in was time she spent thinking she’d never have this, maybe that she’d never be happy. He’s going to make it up to her now, every day, always if she’ll have him. He lightens his touch just as she tenses, that much he can do to tease and draw it out, but her hand presses hard on the back of his head and he gets the hint as she jerks a little, free hand clutching the sheets. He doesn’t move away from her clit again, straining to be sure he hears every sound, not wanting to miss it when she falls over the edge. His reward is better than he ever thought it could be (it always is), her gasping moan loud and filling the room, body writhing on the bed beneath him as she comes apart. He thinks of not stopping, of making her come again, then again, but he wants her, wants to feel her desperately and maybe it’s selfish, but he needs her. He always has, his whole life.

Pressing his forehead to her stomach as she relaxes, he slowly kisses his way back up her body, making a pit stop at her breasts again before tugging her onto her side to curl against him, kissing her forehead as his arms wrap around her. “Jesus, you’re beautiful, you know that?”

She can hardly breathe but manages to huff out a laugh of amusement. “I’m really…really glad you think so.” Wetting her lips, she shifts to be able to kiss him, humming at the taste of herself on his lips before pushing him onto his back and swinging a leg over so that she’s straddling him. “You make me feel beautiful,” Jane murmurs, reaching between them to take him into her hand, stroking his cock slowly. “Like the tattoos are perfect. Like you don’t even see them.”

His breathing bottoms out, but he shakes his head a little. “I see you. Just you, Jane.” Kurt’s hands rest at her hips, eager to watch as she moves on top of him, helping her steady herself as she guides him into her body, eyes fluttering closed.

All she can manage in response is a soft moan, hands bracing on his chest as she raises and drops her hips again, moving slowly at first, then faster as she finds her rhythm. “Tell me,” she says, watching his eyes register confusion, so she clarifies. “Tell me what you see.”

She doesn’t stop moving and expects him to be able to talk, so for a few moments he closes his eyes, trying to focus on anything but the way she feels as she moves over him, at the heat and slickness of her. Finally, his eyes open again, blown wide and blue from pleasure as he grunts softly, then figures out words again. “Your compassion. The way you care. About everyone, Jane. I see…” He trails off as his hips jerk out of rhythm, pleasure beginning to take hold in a way he doesn’t want to stop and she encourages by tightening around him. “God, I see…I see the way you care about me.”

Her eyes are open, right on his, and one hand finds Kurt’s, lacing their fingers together as she leans over him a bit more, moving her hips faster, the tension in her stomach coiling tighter. She tries to find her voice, needs to tell him what that caring is. “Love you. I _love_ you.”

It surprises him when she says it, it shouldn’t, but it does. And it loosens something inside of him, makes everything seem more clear. She loves him. How they figure out the rest doesn’t matter. All he cares about is this moment, right now, the way she feels and moves and looks as he moves faster with her, driving both of them to let go as his hands make their way to her hips again and his eyes finally fall shut. He can hear her, the moans that are usually low and resonate in his soul becoming higher pitched as her pleasure begins to peak. He sneaks one hand down to find her clit again, stroking firmly in a way that makes her jerk against him and fall apart. His name has never sounded so damn good on anyone else’s lips, he has to hold on, just a little bit longer, needs to hear her and feel her as she gives in to everything. He thrusts against her, once, twice more, before saying her name like a prayer, head dropping down against the pillow beneath him as he comes, still clinging to to her, refusing to let go. Words like _love_ and _starting points_ filter through his mind as she sinks against his chest, his arms protective as they wrap around her. For a few minutes, all there is, is the sound of heavy breathing, the pounding of his heart against his chest. He feels her shift, feels her press a soft kiss there, and he knows; what he couldn’t figure out earlier is suddenly simple.

“I love you, Jane.”

He feels the curve of her smile against his chest, those four words the easiest he’s ever said.


End file.
